


Summer Day

by wrightworth



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: F/M, Gen, I mean Zenmasters is implied but they're not dating so does that count, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, One Shot, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 22:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12198807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrightworth/pseuds/wrightworth
Summary: It was Jackie, Hyde, and Fez on a summer day without Eric, Donna, or Kelso.





	Summer Day

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set between season four and season five after Kelso and Donna leave for California. It was originally apart of a little mini-series I was intending on doing for October, but I trashed that idea. (I'll talk more about it in the end comments lol). I hope you all enjoy this little one-shot!

    It was 1978, the summertime, and the gang (minus Forman, Kelso, and Donna,) was bored. The only reasonable thing to do on a hot day was to go to the pool. Eric was gone moping, Kelso was probably hitting on SoCal chicks, and Donna was most likely tanning on the beach. It was only fair that Jackie, Fez, and Hyde got to spend time in the sunlight too.

    Jackie stepped out into the sunlight of the pool in a frilly, pink bikini. Her curves were accentuated by her tan, a tan that was surprisingly from hard work. The summer days she spent drilling cheer moves into her body paid off, as a nice tan was on her body. She looked beautiful, with her hair tied into a ponytail and her trademark smile.

    On the other hand, Fez clumsily stumbled out of the El Camino after seeing Jackie’s figure in the sunlight. Hyde thought he had heard the foreign boy say, “Dios mío...I want to see _her_ pool boob,” but he shook it off as a hallucination. Steven also noted Jackie’s figure. It _was_ great, he thought, but he wasn’t exactly supposed to think that way. (Not in public at least.) He slid on his sunglasses for both personal reasons and solar protection and then moved with Fez into the pool area, so they could go for a swim.

    Hyde and Jackie had a strange relationship at the moment; before, they hated each other, but now they sat next to each other in Forman’s basement. When Eric was sleeping in his room all summer, grieving that his Goddess Donna was gone, the two watched TV together. Fez was mostly at the pool, trying to scout out some pool boob, so they were left completely alone, save for Mrs. Forman coming down to do laundry. Steven thought that there was some real sexual tension between him and Jackie, but nothing ever came out of it. Well, nothing too sexual. They _had_ made out a couple hundred times, but that wasn't all that he wanted. Steven had only gotten to second base with her because she was stubborn and refused to let him go any further. She said she wasn’t “that” type of girl, but Hyde had never thought of her that way, to begin with. He was just a horny teenager who wanted some fun, summertime action. Regardless, he never forced himself upon her when she said no, but he could find himself frustrated in the bathroom alone because _fuck_ she was hot.

    The two never talked about being in a relationship, which Hyde was okay with, nor did they discuss what they would do when Michael, Jackie’s ex-boyfriend and his best friend, returned back from California. The thought made his stomach twist and curl because he _did_ have some kind of feelings for Jackie, but he didn’t want to explore them very far. He had felt these dreaded feelings since Veterans’ Day but suppressed them far, far down. She deserved much better than him- and much better than Michael. He also knew that he didn’t need to get hurt if Jackie turned back to her ex, which always ended up happening in the past.

    However, Steven was forced to shake himself away from those thoughts as Fez shoved him into the pool. He sank underwater and remained there for a moment in shock before popping up. “What the hell, man!?” he shouted at Fez, who was laughing with Jackie by his side, “you gotta give me a warning at least!” He began to swim towards the pool edge to grab Fez under, but the boy was faster and ran away. Hyde cursed under his breath as he raised himself out of the pool, but Fez was already on the other side, sticking his tongue out at the curly-haired male.

    Jackie giggled, as she said, “ _Oohhh_ Steven, you should have seen the way you fell into the pool. You were flailing like a fish!” Hyde couldn’t help but give her a small smile- even though he once considered her voice annoying, he had listened to it all summer and began to enjoy it.

    “That’s cool,” he said with complete Zen, showing no embarrassment at the situation or enjoyment of her voice, “but I’m gonna go drown Fez. You’ll see how he flails now.” Jackie gasped and grinned with amusement as he sprinted off towards Fez.

    Of course, Fez was not very athletic, but he was smaller and faster compared to Hyde. Noticing Hyde from the other side of the pool, Fez let out a small “oh no,” and began to run. He was watching a beautiful girl from Fort Anderson trying to adjust her bikini and swore that he was about to see pool boob, but he had to look away. If he didn’t, Hyde would shove him into the pool. He sprinted into the locker room, hid in one of the bathroom stalls, and laughed with relief. He was safe temporarily before Hyde found him. He always could run once he did.

    Although, five minutes passed and Steven never came in. Or at least, Fez could not hear Hyde’s usual, loud footsteps or the lingering smell of weed. _What is taking that son of a bitch so long?_ Fez thought. He sniffed the air for Hyde, but he couldn’t smell the drugs or hear his steps. Instead, he caught a different scent. The scent of a floral perfume. “Ay, no…” he whispered.

    Fez was in the women’s locker room, not the men’s. His initial relief became a panic, as he tried to think of a way to scramble out. In his nervousness, he unlocked the stall by accident and was forced to sprint out of the bathroom. And on his way out, through the showers and screams of the ladies, he saw an array of boobs.

    He raised his arms in the air as a victory cheer, but when he exited the locker rooms, he was stopped by a tall, muscular lifeguard who looked like he lifted weights twice the size of Fez. Needless to say, Fez was kicked out of the pool and his two friends left with him.

    As Hyde and Fez got into the car, Hyde snickered, “Do you need to take a piss, man? Or did you already go in the ladies’ room?” Fez pouted, but Hyde grinned from ear to ear as he reversed the Camino and began to drive the boy home.

    Once Hyde returned Fez to his host parents’ home, he returned back to his house- the Formans’ house- and took a shower. Exiting the shower, with his hair still damp, he walked into the main room of the basement to see a little brunette sitting on the couch, watching TV and doing homework. Her hair seemed to be slightly damp too as if she came over to his place in a hurry.

    “Jackie?” Steven asked as walked around the sofa to sit next to her, “What are you doing here?” The cheerleader looked up at Steven and blushed, but it was barely visible in the terrible lighting of the basement.

     In reality, she wanted to say, “because I kinda missed you so I came as fast as I could,” but she gave him a lie: “Daddy has company over, so I figured it was best if I came over here. I wanted to go to The Hub, but I’m not really hungry. So here I am.” She shrugged as she went back to doing her math problems. Even though it was the first day of school, Jackie took classes that assigned homework on the first day. She was _not_ just a pretty face, the curly hair boy noted.

    Hyde shrugged as he laid back on the couch, putting his arms on the outside back. “Whatever,” he said, as he focused on the TV.

    However, after twelve different ads for Lego sets in a span of two hours, which Eric would’ve enjoyed, he grew bored. He had glanced over at Jackie a few times, and he noticed she was getting increasingly bored with her homework too. He got up, lifted the sofa cushion he was sitting on, and grabbed a brown paper bag. “Wanna take a quick break?” he asked her, with a shine in his eyes. “It’ll make you hungry.” She looked at the brown paper bag and nodded. Steven smiled at her response, and he went upstairs to grab some kind of snack for her as she reached over for his lighter.

    The break ended up being three hours long, with Corn Pops for dinner and water-powered cars as the main discussion point. However, both Steven and Jackie knew that was a lot better than any damn algebra problem.

    Even though the two didn’t get to experience the California rays or Eric’s gloom, they had their own great times in the smoke-filled basement with Led Zeppelin humming in the background.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to expand more on the Summer Days where Jackie and Hyde are Alone (TM) but there are sooo many fics on it. It feels like I'd be beating a horse that was already so well done by other authors. 
> 
> Anyways, my initial idea was a 20 chapter story about T7S but in a Shape Shifter AU. I was actually hooked on this idea for like a week, and I wanted to publish it for Halloween. I was so hyped. Then, as I hit chapter eight, I realized my idea kind of sucked and threw everything away. The only chapter that was salvageable and could be changed into a mostly in character one-shot (minus the supernatural aspect) was this one: a scene where Fez, Jackie, and Hyde are seen having fun together. I hope you guys liked it! If you did, HMU with a kudos and comment!


End file.
